Sinbad in Equestria
by ComicGhost
Summary: When the Cutie Mark Crusaders tamper in what they don't understand (again), two forces of pure evil join forces. Can the combined might of the Mane Six and Sinbad stop the alliance of Rumina and Queen Chrysalis?
1. Chapter 1

_The Adventures of Sinbad _created by Ed Naha

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _developed by Lauren Faust

"Apple Bloom, should we be doing this?", Sweetie Belle asked worriedly while Apple Bloom stood over a small cauldron, "You DO remember what happened the last time you used something of Zecora's to get a cutie mark, right?"

"Sweetie, ah promise ya, this time's gonna be diff'rent."

"Yeah", Scootaloo muttered, "just like the last few times you said that."

Once more, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were tampering in something they had little understanding of. This time, they "borrowed" a book of spells from Zecora to see if there was a spell to show them what their cutie marks would look like, which would give them a hint as to what they were doing wrong. However, they couldn't find most of the ingredients needed, so Sweetie Belle replaced the foxglove with rose petals, while Scootaloo substituted chalk for jasper.

"So how long do you hafta keep stirring?", Scootaloo asked Apple Bloom, anxious to see what the future held.

"Ah'm almost done, Scoots", Apple Bloom said. "Jus' a few more seconds...an' done!"

"Finally!", Sweetie shouted in joy. "Now we'll know what our destinies are!"

All three fillies gathered over the green goo in the cauldron with high hopes for what the future held. As the potion bubbled and swirled, an image began to form, showing a Middle Eastern city with strange bipedal creatures moving about in it.

"I don't get it", Scootaloo said. "Why's it showing us Saddle Arabia?"

"And are those humans?", Sweetie asked. "I thought they were myths!"

The image then moved over to a young man dressed in a tattered white shirt and blue pants with a pale red bandana on his forehead and a rainbow bracelet on his right wrist.

"Why's it showin' us this guy now?", Apple Bloom asked. "Does he have somethin' ta do with our cutie marks?"

"Not unless our cutie marks involving being con artists", Scootaloo replied as they watched him try to weasel some bread from a vendor. But as they continued to watch, they saw the young man try to sell the dog he found to a sinister looking man dressed in gray and black, only to be confronted by a prince and his royal guard...and then push two of them away, flee, and dash up a wall before announcing, "The next time you want to get ahead in this world, my prince, remember, Sinbad's is already taken!"

"Woah, this guy's awesome!", Scootaloo said. "Well, not as awesome as Rainbow Dash, but still..."

"Look at that!", Apple Bloom said. "He's givin' them guards a harder time than when we tried to cure Big Mac an' Cheerilee a' that love poison!"

"Forget the future!", Sweetie Belle said. "I wanna see what this Sinbad guy does next!"

Elsewhere, in Sinbad's world, Rumina sat in her domain on the Isle of Tears, fuming over her latest defeat at the hands of the sailor and his crew.

"Damn you, Sinbad", Rumina thought, the rage coursing though her brain "Every time I think I have you, you always manage to defeat me. But one of these days, your luck will run out, and you'll pay for killing my father."

Then she felt something in the air.

"What is this? It feels as if the very fabric of reality were torn."

Walking over to her cauldron, Rumina concentrated all her magical energy into a scrying spell to locate the source of the disturbance. When her cauldron formed an image, she saw what looked like three little horses gazing into a cauldron of their own...and watching her enemy.

"Interesting", Rumina said in an amused tone. "Looks like I've got myself a new hobby..."


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and the Cutie Mark Crusaders still remembered the spectacle they beheld. They decided to keep the spell in order to watch more of Sinbad's adventures, since, to them, Sinbad was probably just as much a hero as the Bearers of Harmony, only he was more cunning and resourceful than they were. After all, Fluttershy would cringe at the sight of any of the monsters Sinbad had encountered, and Rarity would merely complain about Sinbad's attire. That Saturday, they rushed over to their clubhouse to activate the spell and see what their new hero was up to.

"Oh no!", Apple Bloom shouted in horror as the sailor was dragged underwater by a water spout.

"Don't worry, Apple Bloom, Sinbad'll figure a way outta there!", Scootaloo said. "He always does!"

"Ah hope so, Scoots!"

For the next three weeks, the girls watched in awe at Sinbad's exploits as he fought an insane artist with petrifying gloves, befriended a samurai, and kept a young magic user out of Rumina's hands. And unknown to them, Rumina watched, learning about their world, waiting to strike.

But one day, that all changed.

Applejack was working in the fields of Sweet Apple Acres, when she heard a familiar voice say, "Applejack, darling, have you seen Sweetie Belle? She was supposed to help me with a dress today."

"Can't say ah have, Rarity. Maybe she's with Apple Bloom. Say, you notice that them girls've been actin' weird?"

"You're just realizing this?"

"Ah mean more than usual. Last week, ah caught Apple Bloom tryin' ta fleece Trixie by sayin' Winona was a talkin' dog, an' sellin' her. We got Winona back, but only after Trixie chased Apple Bloom down."

"Now that you mention it, yesterday I heard Sweetie Belle singing a song I'd never heard before. When I asked her where she heard it, she said around town. And when I asked, nopony had ever heard of that song. Not that it wasn't beautiful, mind you."

"Ya thinkin' what ah'm thinkin'?"

"Oh, yes."

Back in their clubhouse, the girls were watching another one of Sinbad's adventures. This time, while attempting to rescue Maeve, the ship's resident magic user, Sinbad and his fellow crewmen, Doubar, Firouz, and Rongar were trapped in the web of a giant spider.

"Yeesh, they think THAT spider's scary?", Sweetie asked. "That's nothing compared to the ones Chrysalis sent."

"Yeah, an' Sinbad'd kick Chrysalis's flank!", Scootaloo said.

"Girls?", a familiar Southern drawl called from below. "Ya up there? Rarity 'n ah need ta speak ta ya."

"Uh-oh, it's Applejack!", Apple Bloom said.

"We can't let her find out about this!", Sweetie said in a panicking tone, "If she sees our spell, who knows what she'll do?!"

"Quick, deactivate the spell!", Scootaloo said to Apple Bloom.

"Ah don' know how!", Apple Bloom said. "We never got that far!"

"Applejack and I can't stand here all day", Rarity said. "Are you there or not?"

"Just a minute, sis!", Sweetie called out, before turning to her friends and said, "If we can't turn off the spell, we'll have to hide it."

"But that's a terrible idea!", Scootaloo said.

"Ya got any better ideas?", Apple Bloom asked.

"...Let's hide it behind the podium."

Once the cauldron was hidden, all three fillies dashed down to meet the older ponies, all trying to act casual.

"Applejack, what brings you here?", Apple Bloom asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Now don' try an' hide somethin' from me, sis", Applejack said. "All three of ya've been actin' weirder 'n Pinkie lately, an' we wanna know why."

"If you girls are having a problem, you can just tell us", Rarity said.

"Rarity, we have nothing to hide, honest!", Sweetie said.

"Oh? Then why won't you tell me where you REALLY heard that song I heard you sing?"

"An' why did Apple Bloom try ta sell Winona ta Trixie?", Applejack demanded.

"Good thing they don't know about my attempts at knife throwing", Scootaloo thought.

"We was just tryin' ta git our cutie marks, tha's all!", Apple Bloom lied.

"In what? Bein' a liar an' swin'ler?", Applejack asked.

"Don't give in, guys!", Scootaloo said in an encouraging tone. "Remember, no matter what they do to us, we can't tell them what we know!"

And then two seconds later, Apple Bloom broke down and said, "Okay, we'll tell ya! But please don' be mad at us!"

"If ya show us what ya've been hidin', ah swear not ta", Applejack said.

"If we ever go out to sea, I'm throwing you to a sea serpent!", Scootaloo hissed at Apple Bloom as all five ponies headed into the clubhouse, and the CMC lead the adults to their cauldron. And just in time to see Sinbad and his crew fight a monster.

"Apple Bloom, what in Celestia's name are we lookin' at?", Applejack asked, confused by what she and Rarity were seeing.

"Sinbad, a' course!", Apple Bloom said with pride. "He's our new hero!"

"Sinbad?", Rarity asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"A real cool one!", Scootaloo said, "You should see him in action! Like this one time, a demon was attacking his crew, and Sinbad killed it by spearing it in the mouth!"

"Or when he fought a monster!", Sweetie joined in. "This monster has him cornered, so Sinbad grabbed a flaming stick near some flaming water, then drinks some of the water, and he uses a fire breathing trick to scare the monster!"

"Oh my!", Rarity said. "He sounds like quite a brute!"

"Ya mind tellin' us how ya learned about Sinbad?", Applejack asked.

And so, after one quick explanation, and a recap of what they saw, Applejack said, "Girls, ah think maybe ya shouldn't watch any more a' Sinbad's adventures."

"What?!", Scootaloo asked. "But why?!"

"First of all, he's nothin' but a bad influence on ya. Sure, yer doin' small things like connin' folks, but what if ya do one a' his more dangerous stunts, like fight a demon 'r a monster?"

"And you don't know what kind of consequences this spell may have", Rarity added. "Do you want to another incident like the cutie pox?"

"But...but what about...", Apple Bloom asked, about to cry.

"Please", Applejack said, "promise us ya won' watch anymore of Sinbad, okay?"

"...Fine.", the girls said in a depressed unison.

"Alright then. Now ya just enjoy th' rest a yer day, while Rarity n' me're at Twilight's, okay?"

"Oh, they can enjoy their day", Rumina said as she observed the events through her cauldron. "Those three little twits have helped me in more ways than one."

Focusing all her magic into the cauldron, Rumina chanted a spell, and as the liquid in the cauldron bubbled and boiled, a portal appeared next to Rumina, and the evil enchantress stepped through it.

Elsewhere, on the Nomad, Sinbad felt a sudden chill in the air as he gazed out at sea.

"Sinbad?", Doubar asked as he noticed the look on his brother's face. "Something wrong?"

"I..I don't know, Doubar", Sinbad replied. "But I get the feeling something big is gonna happen soon..."


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day, Sinbad still couldn't get the feeling of dread he had off his mind. He knew something was wrong, but what? As he continued to wonder, he remembered Dim Dim's teaching of trusting his instincts; if he sensed something was wrong, he had to wait for the danger to show itself.

"Still worried, little brother?", Doubar asked as the Nomad left the port it had docked in.

"Yes, Doubar. No matter how hard I try, I still can't shake this feeling that there's danger somewhere."

"Maybe you're just imagining things", Firouz said, as he prepared more of his exploding sticks. "Being at sea for a prolonged time can do that to a person."

"I'd beg to differ, Firouz", Doubar said. "With the things we've seen in the last few months, I'm taking Sinbad's word."

"Maybe Dim Dim's reaching out to us through you", Maeve said. "Perhaps he's trying to get you to guide us to him."

"Doubtful, Maeve", Sinbad replied. "if it were Dim Dim, he would be more clever to get my attention."

"So long as it's not another vorgon", Firouz said. "I don't want a repeat of the last time we met one."

"Whatever it is, we'll have to wait for it to come. In the meantime, we've got a delivery to make in Baghdad, so get to it, crew!"

Back in Equestria, near the end of the Everfree Forest, the castle of the changeling empire stood, perched like some demonic raven waiting for a potential victim to wander near it. And inside, Queen Chrysalis sat sprawled on her couch in mind shattering boredom. It had been five months since her defeat the hooves of the Bearers of the Elements, when she once more underestimated them. And now her people were paying for that hubris, after being locked in their castle, and forced to deplete their sugar supply in order to survive.

"If I ever see those six again", Chrysalis muttered to herself, "I'll personally tear the flesh from their bones."

"My,my, such a disgusting imagination. I love it!"

Hearing someone reply to her, Chrysalis turned to see a large archway of light appear in her room, and out stepped a human woman dressed in skimpy Saddle Arabian clothes.

"A human?", Chrysalis asked, not even fazed by what she saw, "Interesting. I thought your kind died out centuries ago and became mere myths."

"Maybe on your world, my dear queen. But I'm no ordinary human."

"As I can see. Now, would you mind telling me who you are before I have my guards kill you?"

"Now, now, your highness. You wouldn't want to kill the one person who can help you achieve your revenge, do you?"

That comment peaked Chrysalis's interest.

"Go on."

"Like you, I too have been denied vengeance upon an enemy. And also like you, I want nothing more than the satisfaction of watching him burn in the fires of Hell. You may think your "Bearers of the Elements" are trouble, but they pale in comparison to Sinbad."

"Really? What could he have done to earn your wrath?"

"He beheaded my father right in front of me."

"...Never mind. But how did you come to know about me?"

"Interesting story, really. Three little novices tampered with magic and created a window into my world. What they didn't know was that the more they used the spell, the wider it became. Through that window, I learned all I could about your world, and about you. Oh, and by the way. Mind magic, darling? That's beginner's stuff."

"And I suppose if I let you help kill the Bearers, I must help you kill this Sinbad?"

"Naturally. And my name is Rumina, to answer your earlier query."

"Well, Rumina...today's your lucky day."

Back at Golden Oaks Library, Applejack and Rarity had told their friends what had happened. Needless to say, the reactions were mixed.

"Applejack, I hate to ask", Twilight began, "but...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, WOMAN?!"

"Twahlahght, try 'n unnerstan'", Applejack said, "This Sinbad guy sounds lahke a menace! An' he ain't exactly a good influence on mah sister."

"I understand that, but we may have had an opportunity to learn about a totally new culture! A chance of a lifetime and YOU had to be overprotective!"

"Twilight, darling, you weren't there!", Rarity argued, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders have picked up VERY unbecoming habits from Sinbad! First, it's mere con artistry, but then they may try and kill a monster like he does! We couldn't risk that chance!"

"He can't be THAT awesome", Rainbow said, completely unimpressed. "You guys said he doesn't have any special powers, so what's so great about him?"

"The girls said he once scared off a monster usin' a fahre breathin' trick", Applejack said, "Sounds impressive ta me."

"That's nothin'! I bet he can't pull off a sonic rainboom, OR survive the giant eels of Ghastly Gorge!"

"Sounds like somepony's jealous", Rarity whispered to a snickering Applejack.

"Personally, I'm glad you two put a stop to the girl's viewings", Fluttershy said. "This Sinbad sounds like an even worse monster than the ones he kills!"

"In all fairness, Fluttershy, those monsters were threatin' him an' his crew", Applejack pointed out, "Ah don' think he had much a' a choice."

"But some of them may have just been minding their own business, and he killed them for no reason! Say what you will about the cockatrice or the dragon, but I didn't even consider cold blooded murder!"

"Aw, don't be such a sticky stick in the mud, Fluttershy!", Pinkie Pie said. "Sinbad sounds like a great guy! In fact, he gave me a great idea for a pirate party!"

"Pinkie, this is serious", Twilight said in a stern voice, before turning to Applejack and Rarity. "Look, if you find out the spell the girls used to access Sinbad's world, I personally guarantee that I'll keep it safe and only use it for study."

"Sorry, Twi, but first thing ah'm doin' is returnin' that spell to Zecora, an' askin' her ta...wait, Rarity, where're ya goin?", Applejack asked as she saw the fashionista walk out.

"Retrieving the spell for Twilight", Rarity said. "No offense, Applejack, but every time you've made a decision, bad things have happened. I for one shall not risk that chance."

"Oh, come on! When have my decisions lead ta bad things happenin'?"

"Need a list?", Pinkie asked.

But before Rarity could leave, the door to library swung open, and two royal guards bolted in.

"Princess Twilight!", one of them said, "We bring urgent news from Canterlot!"

"What?", Twilight asked, "What's going on?"

"We can't say!", the other responded, "But we can only tell you Their Royal Majesties need you and your friends to come immediately!"

"If Celestia and Luna are summonin' us, it's gotta be big!", Rainbow said as she flew outside.

"Hey, wait for us!", Pinkie cried out as the rest of the group followed.

After a quick escort to Equestria via Celestia's carriage, the ponies hurried onto the main hall, where Celestia and Luna waited.

"Girls, I'm glad to see you came", Celestia said in a fearful tone none of the ponies had ever heard before. "We have a problem on our hooves."

"What is it?", Twilight asked. "Has Discord returned to his old ways?"

"Are the Diamond Dogs planning an invasion?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Is it aliens?!", Pinkie asked hyperactively. "Because we've never fought aliens before!"

"Worse", Luna said. "Queen Chrysalis and the changelings have returned. And they have an ally."

"An ally?", Applejack asked. "Who is it?"

"Someone we've never seen before, who uses a magic we're unfamiliar with", Celestia said. "She says her name is Rumina, and it's quite clear she's not from this world. She and an army of changelings have decimated a nearby griffin village, and killed over twenty three royal guards while doing so."

"Rumina?", Applejack and Rarity said to one another in shock, before Rarity asked, "Princess, does this Rumina dress in Saddle Arabian clothes?"

"An' is she human?", Applejack added.

"Why, yes!", Celestia said. "How did you know that was the survivors's description of her?"

"In truth, princess, we think we may know where she came from...", Rarity said worriedly.

After hearing what Applejack and Rarity knew, Celestia said "It sounds like the Crusaders used a world window by accident the first time."

"A world window?", Twilight asked.  
"I've never heard of that."

"Because it's a very dangerous spell, Twilight. It allows whoever casts it to view the events of another world, but if used more than once for the same world, the window grows, allowing someone from that side to come into ours."

"And if what you say is true, this Sinbad is the only one capable of stopping Rumina", Luna said.

"But how do you plan on bringing him here?", Fluttershy asked.

"We know of a spell that doesn't require a world window to bring someone from another reality into ours. However, it can only be used by royalty, since Celestia and I have the capacity to perform it."

"Can I help?", Twilight asked.

"No, Twilight. You're not a natural royal, so you lack the power to pull this spell off."

"The six of you may need to stand back", Celestia said as she and Luna headed to the center of the throne room, "It might get messy."

Concentrating all their magic into their horns, Celestia and Luna's bodies began to glow with unnatural brilliance, and a burst of light filled the room.

"Wow!", Pinkie said, "Just like a fireworks display!"

Back on the Nomad, as the crew went about their duties, a flash of light appeared on the deck, scaring most of the crew. Sinbad then realized this must have been what he was sensing.

"Sinbad, what is that?", Firouz asked.

"Not a clue", Sinbad said. "Maeve?"

"It's definitely magic", Maeve said. "But not any kind I'm familiar with."

"It must be a trick of Rumina's!", Doubar said. "Stay back!"

"No, it's not Rumina. This is a kind of magic not native to our world, Doubar."

"Not native to our's?", Firouz asked. "You mean...like from another reality?"

"Sinbad?", a voice called from the light, "Which one of you is Sinbad?"

"I...I am", Sinbad answered, "Why?"

"Our world is in great peril", a second voice answered. "We need your assistance. Your foe, Rumina, has joined forces with an old foe of ours, and you're the only one who can help."

"Rumina?", Sinbad asked. "But how?"

"We'll explain when you arrive. Hurry! We can't maintain this spell for much longer!"

"If Rumina's involved, then I'm going", Sinbad said.

"And where you go, I go, little brother", Doubar said, before asking, "Can't let you have all the fun. What about you guys?"

"Dermott and I are in", Maeve said with Dermott chirping in response.

"You know our answer, Sinbad", Firouz said while Rongar nodded in agreement.

"Then let's move it, crew!", Sinbad shouted as they ran into the light


	4. Chapter 4

Seconds later, the crew emerged from the light into what looked like a throne room.

"What is this place?", Doubar asked.

"Whatever it is, it appears the owner never heard the phrase "tone it down"", Sinbad replied as he took note of the bright colors and decor.

"Hey! That wasn't a very nice thing to say!"

Hearing the obnoxious, high-pitched voice, the crew turned to see a pink horse with some kind of image on her rear staring angrily at them.

"And after the princesses brought you here to stop that meany bo-beany, Rumina!"

"What in the world?!", Doubar asked. "What manner of hellspawn is that?"

"What's a hellspawn?", a sky blue pegasus with a multicolored mane and tail asked.

"Girls, you're scaring our guests", a purple winged unicorn said the other two. "I'm sorry. Pinkie has a tendency to speak without thinking. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and you're in Equestria."

"Equestria?", Sinbad asked. "Never heard of it."

"Well, up 'till a few hours ago, we never heard a' ya either, Sinbad", an orange horse in a strange hat said. "But that ain't a surprise."

"Astounding!", Firouz said in excitement. "A world where horses are the dominant species! This is worth study!"

"Hooray", the pegasus snarked. "ANOTHER egghead."

"Rainbow!", Twilight said, "Apologize!"

"I think I like the blue one", Doubar whispered to Rongar, who chuckled at that statement.

"Oh, it's alright", Firouz said, before turning to another pegasus."Tell me, besides flying, what else can you do?"

"Um, well, I...",the yellow pegasus in front of Firouz whimpered.

"Firouz, you're scaring the poor thing", Maeve said as she approached the winged horse. "Hello, little one. My name is Maeve, and this noble creature is Dermott, my guardian hawk."

"H-h-hello. My name's F-f-Fluttershy..."

"Nice to meet you. Now, someone said Rumina was here."

"That would be us", a larger, white winged unicorn answered. "My name is Princess Celestia, and this is my sister, Luna. Our apologies, Sinbad, if we seem a bit strange to you."

"Talking horses?", Sinbad replied. "Not really, compared to what we've seen lately. But what I do wish to know, your majesties, is how you know about me. Surely, tales of my exploits couldn't have reached your realm."

"That would be because of our sisters, Sinbad", a white unicorn answered. "They were trying to use a spell to see the future, and accidentally created a window to your world, where they saw your adventures."

"Three little horses created a world window?", Maeve asked in astonishment. "No wonder Rumina was able to get here!"

"Then I take it you're familiar with it as well?", Luna asked.

"It was one of the beginner spells Master Dim Dim taught me when I began my training. But he also warned me of its' danger, so I never use it."

"Too bad the Cutie Mark Crusaders didn't know that", Twilight muttered before saying, "Sinbad, you and your crew are the only ones who've beaten Rumina in the past, so you know how she thinks. Will you help us stop whatever she's up to?"

Sinbad took one look at Twilight, and saw the visage of desperation on her face. While part of him said no, another refused to turn down the request of a princess, even if she was an animal. Plus, the two older princesses had all that power...

"Alright", Sinbad said, "I'll do it. But on two conditions."

"Name them", Celestia said.

"The first is that you two help us find and rescue Master Dim Dim. Some months back, he was placed under a curse by a demon, and we've been searching for him since. If you help us with that, we'll forever be in your debt."

"Doable, save for the debt part. And the second?"

"Restore the missing two years of my memory, so that I may learn where and why I was given this bracelet."

"It just looks like an ordinary bracelet", Pinkie said, "Why do you need help remembering that?"

"Because when I awoke one morning on an island, this was attached to my wrist. I have no idea who gave this to me or why."

"That we can also do", Luna said. "Odd that you should mention that bracelet though. I'm getting a strange feeling from it..."

Just then, one of the royal guards burst in, dashing to his rulers, and not taking note of the humans.

"Princesses!", the guard shouted. "We have a reported changeling sighting in Ponyville! A group of them are attacking a place called Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Sweet Apple...?", Applejack said, "Oh no, Apple Bloom!"

"Changelings?", Maeve asked. "You have those here?"

"Yeah", Rainbow said. "And trust me, you DON'T wanna mess with 'em!"

"Then you don't know me that well.", Sinbad said before asking Twilight, "How far is it to this Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight?"

"Twenty minutes by carriage", Twilight said. "Sorry, but it's all we have!"

"Not fast enough! Is there a quicker way ?"

"I could try teleporting you there, but I don't know if..."

"I don't have time for "if's", just do it!"

Doing as the sailor demanded, Twilight closed her eyes, and touched her horn to Sinbad's brow, transporting the sailor away in purple light.

Back at the CMC's clubhouse, the girls were trying their best to fend off the attacking changelings, but with little success.

"There's too many of them!", Scootaloo shouted in fear as a changeling bit off part of the stick she held.

"And they've already torn through most of the farm tryin' ta catch us!", Apple Bloom said, "We got nowhere left ta run!"

"You three may have been lucky the last time we met", the changeling general said as he and his troops closed in on the three fillies. "But not even the Bearers of the Elements can save you this time!"

"Maybe they won't", a defiant voice familiar to the Crusaders said from behind the changelings, who turned to see a human with a scimitar standing next to a tree. "But will I do?"

"Oh, sweet Celestia", Scootaloo said.

"Is that...?", Sweetie Belle asked.

"It is!", Apple Bloom shouted in joy, "It's Sinbad!"

"Hey, isn't that the guy Rumina's always complaining about?", one of the drones asked another.

"Yeah, I think so", the other replied.

"Maybe if we bring him back, we'll get a reward!", a third drone said.

"Good luck with that!", Sweetie Belle said sarcastically."You guys don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Oh please, he's just a human!", the general snapped. "From what I heard, there was nothing special about them!"

"Are you so sure?", Sinbad asked tauntingly. "I have a bit of a reputation as a tricky opponent..."

"Maybe on your world. But here? You're just another meal for us! Troops, ATTACK!"

On their leader's command, two drones launched themselves at Sinbad, who grabbed hold of a tree branch, swung around it, and kicked the drones right on the chins, knocking them to the ground.

"Care to try again?", Sinbad asked.

Two more changelings darted at Sinbad, who somersaulted out their way, then grabbed a nearby tarp and rope, and threw it over them when they came back, and tied the tarp shut.

"This is impossible!", the general shrieked, "My soldiers are losing to a human?!"

"Toldja!", the girls said unison.

The remaining five changeling soldiers then circled around Sinbad, hissing and snarling at their opponent, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"Seriously?", Sinbad chuckled. "This is the best you guys can do? Surely, such great warriors as yourselves can come up with a better plan than surround a lone opponent?"

"Now he's just mocking us!", one drone shouted.

"Forget a reward!", another shouted. "If Rumina wants him, we'll deliver him...in pieces!"

The changelings then charged at Sinbad with all their might, ready to mash his body into a mangled, unrecognizable pile of of goop...and then Sinbad backflipped out of their way, causing the changelings to knock each other out when they hit heads.

"Now that was hardly a challenge", Sinbad said.

But as Sinbad basked in his glory, a beam of green energy hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Before Sinbad could get back up, something forced him back down, and from the corner of his eye, he saw the general standing before him.

"Rule number one in combat, buddy", the general said. "Always watch your back."

The general then opened his mouth, ready to feed on Sinbad's emotions. But as he reached Sinbad's face, a knife flew out from nowhere, and landed in the side of the general's chest, killing him instantly.

"Looks like you forgot rule two", Sinbad said to the changeling corpse as he got up."Expect the unexpected."

"Sinbad!", Doubar's voiced called as Sinbad turned around and saw both his crew and the horses approach him, "You're alright!"

"Thanks to Rongar", Sinbad said.

"Ah don' believe it!", Apple Bloom said excitedly. "It's th' crew a' th' Nomad!"

"And they're with our sisters and their friends?", a confused Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, what's up with that?", Scootaloo asked.

"Was it really necessary to kill that changeling?", Twilight asked Rongar.

"Oh, Rongar can't talk, Twahlaght", Apple Bloom said, "his tongue was cut out."

"And to speak on his behalf, yes, it was!", Scootaloo said defiantly. "If it hadn't been for him, Sinbad would be dead!"

"I take it these three are the ones responsible for our being here?", Doubar asked Rarity.

"Indeed", Rarity replied. "Speaking of which, are three you alright?"

"Sure, sis!", Sweetie said. "Sinbad got here just in time to save us!"

"Well, I wouldn't say in time...", Sinbad slightly boasted.

"Girls, don't flatter him", Maeve said. "He already thinks too highly of himself as it is."

"That's something we can agree on", Fluttershy said.

"Now why in Equestria would the changelin's be here?", Applejack asked. "Fer that matter, what was with th' attack on th' griffon village earlier?"

"Got me", Twilight said. "Chrysalis's plans have never made sense before, but this is taking it too far. Almost as if it were a distraction..."

"If only one of these creeps would talk, then we'd know what was going on", Rainbow said.

"You need answers?", Sinbad asked. "I can help."

Grabbing one of the changelings he knocked out earlier, Sinbad pinned it against the tree they were under and said, "Alright, bugboy, what exactly is your leader planning with Rumina?"

"Like I'd tell you", the changeling replied.

"Uncooperative, eh? Shame about that. I don't particularly like uncooperative soldiers."

Pulling out his scimitar, Sinbad placed his blade in front of the changeling's neck, the changeling suddenly feeling afraid of his foe.

"Now this can go two ways: You either tell me what Rumina and your queen are planning, or it's my sword and your neck. So...what'll it be?"

With the sword digging into his neck, and his fear growing more and more, the changeling finally blurted out, "All right! I'll talk! They're after the Elements of Harmony! The attacks WERE just a distraction! Please, let me go!"

Hearing what the changeling said drew gasps from the ponies...and a confused look from Sinbad, who then asked, "Is that a bad thing?", with only horrified stares as his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the changeling kingdom, Chrysalis and Rumina watched what happened through one of Chrysalis's spy orbs. And neither was pleased with what was shown.

"Why?!", Rumina screamed with unbound fury. "Why, of all times, did HE have to show up?!"

"I can see why you think he's so formidable", Chrysalis said. "But no creature, pony or human, humiliates my children and lives!"

"Oh, don't worry, Chrysalis. Once we get the Elements, we can both exact our revenge. But understand this: Sinbad is mine, and mine alone. You can have your little ponies, but the glory of Sinbad's demise is reserved for me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Rumina. But before you exact your revenge, what say we have some fun with him?"

"Oh, what a wonderful idea! You're a demon after my own heart, Chryssy."

"Whose hearts AREN'T I after?"

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, once the remaining changelings had been tied up with an iron chain to neutralize their powers, Sinbad asked Twilight, "So what exactly are these Elements of Harmony? They sound too cute to be dangerous."

"Trust me, they might be the most dangerous weapons in our world", Twilight said, her fear showing in her voice. "We don't exactly know where they came from, but they helped us out several times before we had to return them to the Tree of Harmony."

Sinbad merely raised an eyebrow in disbelief at that statement.

"Oh, like your world is totally normal? Anyway, the Elements are special to us because each of us embodies one of them. I'm magic, Applejack is honesty, Rainbow is loyalty, Rarity is generosity, Pinkie is laughter, and Fluttershy is kindness."

"But what would Rumina want with them? If what you say is true, only you six can harness their power. They'd be useless to her."

"Not if she used an extraction spell", Maeve said.

"An extraction spell?", Rarity asked.

"It's a kind of spell that can siphon energy from other magical sources, boosting the caster's power tenfold. If Rumina's successful, she'll have the power of a god."

"Oh great, ANOTHER villain with godlike powers", Rainbow said. "Is just me, or are we magnets for these kinds of things?"

"That's something we have in common", Doubar said. "Consider yourselves lucky you six never fought a vorgon or mechanized monsters."

"Still doesn't sound impressive."

"Now where's this Tree of Harmony?", Sinbad asked. "If we're to stop Rumina and Chrysalis, we need to reach it before Rumina can cast her spell."

"Oh, that's the thing...", Fluttershy said fearfully, "...it's in...The Everfree Forest."

"I take it this is a dangerous place?"

"Dangerous 'n weird", Applejack said. "Th' clouds move on their own, plants grow by their lonesome, animals fend fer themselves..."

"Sounds normal to me", Firouz said.

"Maybe where you come from, but not for us!", Pinkie said. "And there are really nasty monsters who live there! Giant tarantulas, rock giants, cockatrices, timber wolves, and who knows what else!"

"Aw, they're nothin' Sinbad can't handle!", Apple Bloom said.

"Well, the rock giants might be a problem", Sweetie said.

"By Allah, what sort of nightmare is that place?", Doubar asked. "Maybe you should've gotten Hercules instead of us!"

"Who's Hercules?", Scootaloo asked.

"Someone who's probably more useful here than we are."

"Doubar, I doubt Hercules would have time to help these horses out, what with his constant war with Hera", Sinbad replied. "So, where do we begin?"

"There's an openin' near here", Applejack said. "But how d'we know Chrysalis doesn't already know we're on ta her? She coulda sent some kinda monster to stop us!"

"If she's working with Rumina, that's a possibility. Rumina loves to challenge us."

"Yeah!", Sweetie added. "Didn't you listen to us when we told you about her?"

"Look, can we just go already?!", Rainbow yelled. "The more time we spend talking, the more time we give Chrysalis!"

"Now you're speaking my language", Doubar said. "Less talk, more action!"

"Then what're we waiting for?", Sinbad asked as he headed off to the forest.

"Not exactly one for a plan, is he?", Twilight asked.

"Not always", Maeve responded as Dermott flew off to scout ahead.

"And as for you three, stay here. You don't..."

"Hey, we already know ta stay put, Twahlaght", Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, we've done dumb things before, but we know not to mess with Rumina", Scootaloo said, dumbfounding the older mares.

"Did...did the Cutie Mark Crusaders just say they're going to listen to us?", Fluttershy asked.

"This is going be a strange day", Rarity said.

After a minute of walking, the crew and ponies reached the Everfree Forest. While the ponies all looked upon the area with fear and worry, the crew just saw a forest.

"Doesn't look so scary", Firouz said.

"Not from out here, no," Rarity said. "But once inside, darling, you never know what to expect."

"I'm already not liking the sound of that", Doubar said as the group ventured into the forest.

The forest, as usual, was filled with a deathly silence, only adding to the ponies's fears. Applejack could still remember that time Apple Bloom said she encountered a village of zombie ponies who almost claimed her as one of their own in here.

"Ah really hope we don' run inta THOSE critters", she thought as she and the rest walked through the forest.

"Wow, so far this is easy-peezy!", Pinkie said in her usual loud manner. "Maybe we beat Chryssy and Minee here!"

"Pinkie, keep it down!", Firouz said.

"But I am keeping my voice down!"

"You call that "down"?", Maeve asked.

"Twilight, is there something wrong with her?", Sinbad asked Twilight.

"Honestly, we ask ourselves that all the time", Twilight responded.

But before Sinbad could reply, a demonic growling noise filled the air.

"Applejack, please tell us that was your stomach", Fluttershy whimpered.

"'F-fraid not...", Applejack said.

Then came a disgusting smell, like a rotting corpse set on fire, followed by the sound of thundering footsteps. Then came the howl of a wolf, and the rustling of bushes, before a pack of timber wolves appeared, ready to consume their next meal.

"I take it these are those timber wolves you mentioned?", Sinbad asked as he prepared to attack.

"Yeah!", Pinkie said, once again oblivious to the present danger, "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

As Sinbad drew his blade, the timber wolves descended upon the group. One leapt onto Doubar, who swatted it away with ease into a nearby tree, smashing it to bits.

"These guys don't seem so tough", Doubar chuckled.

"Fair warning, darling, timber wolves can regenerate after being shattered", Rarity said as she fired an energy beam at another wolf.

"Oh, now you tell me..."

"This is taking too long!", Sinbad shouted as he sliced a timber wolf with his sword, "The more we destroy them, the faster they heal!"

"And I doubt my exploding sticks would do us any good, given what we've seen", Firouz said.

"Wait a minute...that's it! Firouz, do you still have the rocks you use to light your sticks?"

"Why do you...ah, I understand."

Once he had the two rocks, Sinbad grabbed a fallen branch, and used the rocks to ignite to the top of it, much to the confusion of the ponies.

"What's wrong with this guy?!", Rainbow yelled. "We're about to become wolf chow, and he's starting a camp fire?!"

"Ah don' think tha's what he's doin', Dash", Applejack said ominously.

"Twilight, can you teleport some ale here?", Sinbad asked.

"Why?", Twilight asked as she blasted a wolf.

"You'll see..."

Using her magic, Twilight caused a bottle of ale to manifest in Sinbad's hand. Sinbad then took a drink of it, turned to the hand he held his makeshift torch in, and with a big exhale, unleashed a massive stream of fire on the timber wolves before him, then aimed for the ones attacking his crew and the ponies, setting all of them ablaze, howls of pain filling the ears of the group.

"Geez, talk about overkill", Twilight muttered.

"At least that's one way of getting a job done...", Rainbow said in an uneasy tone.

"Sinbad, behind you!", Maeve shouted as a timber wolf leapt above Sinbad. Using her magic, Maeve conjured up and hurled a massive fireball at the monster, igniting it before it hit its prey.

"Nice shot, Maeve", Sinbad said. "When we find Dim Dim, I'll personally tell him he taught a great student."

"I take it this means we're close to that tree, right?", Doubar asked Twilight.

"Oh, we're definitely on the right path", Twilight responded. "Just be careful. Chrysalis has more than one trick up her sleeves..."

"Same goes for Rumina", Sinbad said.

"Oh, my dear Sinbad, talking about a lady behind her back?", Rumina said as she and Chrysalis watched. "How rude."

"I should have known the timber wolves would fail", Chrysalis said. "They do lack brains, you know."

"Don't all minions? Now it's my turn..."

As the group headed deeper into the forest, the sky suddenly began to darken, and the roar of thunder followed.

"Uh-oh", Maeve said. "That's never a good sign..."

"Aw, it's probably just a little ol' rainstorm!", Pinkie said. "It'll..."

And then a bolt of lightning struck Pinkie.

"...pass."

"Take cover!", Sinbad shouted as more lightning came down, trying to strike at the group.

"Three guesses who's behind this, little brother", Doubar said as he and Sinbad dodged a bolt.

"You know, Doubar, it's times like this I REALLY wish I hadn't beheaded Turok."

"Yeah, would've saved both our worlds a whole lot a' trouble if ya hadn't", Applejack said to Sinbad in an annoyed tone.

But before Sinbad could reply, a bolt struck the ground he and Applejack stood on, shattering it, and sending them falling to the ground below.

"SINBAD!", Doubar shouted in horror as he watched his brother and captain fall to his death. 


End file.
